Solar Eclipse
by SheWhoEntanglesMen
Summary: Set in Eclipse: Mirabelle Tirgarian ends up in a world where Daimons sparkle and Lykos don't wear shirts... what's a Were-Hunter to do when you end up in a war to protect one human girl from a vengeful vamp... find love of course! JacobxOc
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series (where me character is from) or the Twilight saga(where the story takes place) ...but i do own this Idea and Mirabelle Tirgarian so were good for that part. This takes place in Eclipse and there is no Breaking Dawn so enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_As the sun rises we see a girl about 18 standing with a confused and startled expression on her face. As she stands in a large wooded area her clothe are a black v-cut shirt with the words _Serengeti Club _on the back in red ink. Her dark blue jeans have holes in the knees and wares around the thighs. Her dark blond locks moves slightly as a breeze comes and goes by her waist length hair. We see her eyes darting around when she hears a noise but her right eye is a light brown and the left is a strange bright turquoise. Now as she-_

OK!!! Just stop! I mean seriously this is how you're going to start this!

_What wrong with it?_

Its lame I mean really "_Her dark blond locks moves slightly as a breeze comes and goes by her waist length hair._" What the HELL is that!

_Well I happen to I like it! If you have a problem with my wor-_

I do have a problem with it and I don't care if you like it! It's my story!

_Then why did you hire me to tell it, you Bit-_

Hey!! Don't you dare say that! I'm not a Scooby and neither are my parents so don't go there… I will eat you!

_Fine I'm leaving_…***Slam***

I'M NOT PAYING YOU!!!! Ok now that nonsense it over let me fill you in on what has happened so far.

First let me explain who I am. I'm Mirabelle "Mira" (pronounce My-Rha) Tirgarian (Tie-geh-ree-uhn) daughter of Wren and Maggie Tirgarian. And I'm not human, I'm a Were-hunter…its not what your thinking. A Were-hunter is a being that can shape shift. But there are two kinds of Were-hunters.

The animal-hearted Weres are called Katagaria. They are born in their predator skin; they could only become human at puberty, when their magical powers were genetically "unlocked." The human-hearted Weres are called Arcadians they are born human and they argue that they are above their animal cousins.

Well what am I you ask… it complicated… my father is Katagaria and my mother is or was human. It gets even more complicated my father can turn in to a Snow Leopard and a White Tiger. As a result, he can take either form at will. And my mother became a were-tiger when my grandfather gave his mothers (my great grandmother) power to her when she and my father had visited him…

So I guess you could say I'm the perfect mixture…a hybrid that didn't belong to a real group. Haft human and haft Animal…I can feel them battling inside me at times when they don't agree on certain subjects.

So I can turn into a Tiger and Snow Leopard. Although it's easier to turn into the Tiger then the Leopard considering I'm ¼ leopard and ¾ tiger. My father sent me to Gareth Kontis to get in touch with my inner Were-Leopard even though I'm a SNOW leopard…but I digress…

Now back to where we were before I had to go on that little rant… I work for Kontis at the Serengeti Club in Seattle, Washington. You can spot the building by the black mirror-tinted windows. It's a popular singles club in the domain of the Were-leopards Kontis patria. Its good pay, most of the time we get along but with my background it's hard. So I'm more of the errand girl for them.

So to explain how I got in the forest in the first place… I don't remember it's too fuzzy. But wait, I do remember it that Gareth sent me on an errand of some kind and then running, then a bright light before falling into blackness.…

So here I am, in a forest in the middle of only the gods know, and I have no idea how I got there in the first place… Fun!

* * *

Hit the little button on the side there and Review please and tell me what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series (where me character is from) or the Twilight saga(where the story takes place) ...but i do own this Idea and Mirabelle Tirgarian so were good for that part. This takes place in Eclipse and there is no Breaking Dawn so enjoy! ^_^**_

"Okay calm down, now Mira lets think…" I muttered to myself as I sat down on a trunk of a fallen tree near by.

"Gareth sent you on an errand…but for what? Gods I can't remember damn it!" I ran a hand through my waist length dark blond hair. I stared at it and decide to quickly braid it, seeing how I had a tie a round my wrist.

"Well then what…" I said as I was about finished with the braid. I closed my eyes to try to think. Just then I heard a twig snap and immediately I could feel my animal taking over. A scent that was sickeningly sweet passed my nose. I began to rub it to try to get rid of it but it just got stronger.

Suddenly something move to my left making some birds fly away. I felt one…no two beings circling me in a ten foot radius.

I felt a movement behind me and quickly flashed (teleportation…to explain… think _Star Trek_) a few feet away from my attacker.

"Well that's different. You could be very useful." said a soft, high soprano of a voice.

I looked to see a woman standing in front of me. The only way to describe her…regrettable… was she looks feline with long, curly red hair. She was terrible beautiful and that contrasted with her fierce looks. I was thinking she was a regular Daimon (what you modern-day humans would call "vampires" but instead of blood it souls they live off of.) but her eyes…they were blood red…

"What's with the colored contacts and hair dye trying to hide who are Daimon?" I said calmly to her.

Her eyes narrowed at me in…not anger… more like I disrespected her somehow.

"Don't give me that look, cousin you know how-" I was cut off when felt a presents beside me and I quickly turned and grabbed the throat of the young man's that was about to bite me. I let a tigers growl escape my mouth. Just like the woman he had red eyes. He glared at me in anger and hunger

"Stand down little man." I growled out at him as I squeezed his throat with more force. I looked at the woman out of the corner of my eye to see her look slightly… startled.

That when I realized…it was daylight!!! No sane Daimon would dare be out at this time of day considering they would be dust by now.

"Who are you?" I spat the words out as I addressed the red head.

She didn't look happy with me. "Strange, I was going to ask you the same thing." She started to walk closer to me with a killer intent in her eye.

"Stop right there! I want some answers." I tighten my grip on the boy's throat to get my point a crossed.

She stopped and took a deep breath. She said a small curse and then….ran?

I looked back at the boy to see him still struggling and throw him into a nearby tree. I quickly flashed into my 650 pound, 10 foot long Tiger form and ran after her. I wanted answer and I was going to get them damn it!!

The trees flew by as I followed her through the forest. I started to gain on her when I felt something hit, no SLAM into me and send me flying quite a ways away from my target. As I quickly got up I heard growling of a wolf. I realized had to look _up _to look at this…wolf? Yeah I guess you had to call it a wolf but it was HUGE!!! I about 3ft something inches at the shoulder. It towered over me but I had him in length and….I think in weight.

I felt my blood start to boil with anger at this wolf because it made me loss my pray. I let out a roar and I pounced on it (just saying…I get my anger from my father). We started to wrestle, bite and claw at each other. But soon I had it pinned under me and I looked at its face to notice something…its eyes were dark and that showed… intelligence?

It too stopped and stared at me…its eyes went wide with fear, confusion, and something else I couldn't tell. That's when a scent passed my nose and I smelt a human that smelt slightly like the wolf.

"Jacob!" I heard a boy's voice yell. That snapped that wolfs out of its stupor and it pushed me off and runs for it. But it stopped and looked at me as I got up. As I stood up it ran to the voice. I felt my body getting weak and flashed back to my human form. I fall on my hands and knees. I tried to flash on some clothes but I was too weak. I could hear humans or something running in my direction but vertigo and dizziness swept over me, and I slumped to the ground. My eyes closed and even as I struggled, I know the effort was fruitless. Dread filled my very core as the darkness overcame me.

* * *

Hit the little button on the side there and Review please and tell me what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series (where me character is from) or the Twilight saga(where the story takes place) ...but i do own this Idea and Mirabelle Tirgarian so were good for that part. This takes place in Eclipse and there is no Breaking Dawn so enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

I felt my senses come back to me slowly. I opened my eyes to see a wood ceiling. I looked around as I sat up; I was in a medium sized room. It was average, a bed, and dresser, night stand next to the bed, two doors and a window. I slowly pushed to covers off my too see I was in just a t-shirt. A huge t-shirt that went to my knees. I wanted so bad to flash into something that covered me more but whoever took me in would freak if I have on clothes that they didn't know where they came from. I noticed whoever took care of me wrapped my wounds, most of them were healed expect for a few deeper one I got earlier from the fight.

I went to the window to see I was on the second floor. It was a heavily wooded area. I looked down to see a group of men, 7 altogether, walking to the house. Their skin was darker then a normal tan, so I guessed they were Native Americans. And considering there was a Reservation not that far from Seattle I now know I'm still in Washington. I turned me focused back on the group and the one in front seemed to be in charge he gave off the same air as my dad. You just had to respect…and fear him. But the six others were pushing and shoving each other like… cubs. I felt a wave of loneliness hit me.

I missed my parents and my brothers and sisters. Mostly I missed my brother Nick he the only one who understood me out of everyone. I felt my animal growl and I looked down to see one of the men looking up at me. I quickly backed away and went to the door.

I was about to grab the handle, it pulled away from me and I fell against a warm I mean really warm and solid mass.

I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of dark brown eyes I have ever seen. I felt the breath leave my lungs as I looked at him. As I pulled back I noticed his skin was a russet color, he was defiantly Native American. There was no denying that this guy had a muscular build. But what killed me is all he had on was a pair of cut off jeans, my hands were on his bare chest. As I looked over that features of his face he was quite handsome. His hair was a shaggy black. He at least stands at 6'6 or 6'7 as tall as Ravyn Kontis. I myself was 5'8. That's when I realized he was the one who looked at me when I was at the window.

I felt me animal purr with pleasure as I breathed in his scent. The smell of trees, fresh rain, ocean, and…wet dog!?!? I took another deep breath trying to figure out the dog smell…wait a second…that's Wolf!!!

I pulled back from him and felt colder as I did. I crossed my arms as I backed farther into the room away from him. He looked at me in shock and confusion. He blinked a few times and shook his head a little.

"Umm…Hey." he said awkwardly. It was kinds of funny he tried to look everywhere but me.

"Hi." I tried not to smile at the awkwardness.

"So…ummm…yeah my names-"

"Jake! Quit checking on your girlfriend every 5 minutes!" I heard a voice yell/laugh from what seems like down stairs.

"Don't mind them there just…yeah…just wait here a sec and I'll be right back." he quickly retreated from the room and closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed and cringed. My human side was saying to stay and try to get help from the people who found me, and my animal was saying RUN!!!!

"Wait how did that guy, Jake or whatever his names is get up here so fast." it was right then and there I agreed fully with my animal and just as I stood up the door opened again but this time to reveal a woman. Her scent was that of fresh cut flowers, a light fruity perfume, and again wolf!!!

Did these people interact with the wolf? Was the wolf here? Was there more then one? Why was the wolf so-

My thoughts were cut off when I felt a hand on my arm I looked to see the woman from before. She smiles at me and said.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You spaced out there for a minute. Anyway I'm Emily Young. I brought you some clothes for you to change into." she pointed to the end of the bed to a pile of clothes. "I don't fit into them and I thought you might so…"

I tried not to stare at her but and three long disfiguring scars running down the right side of her face, the scars pull her eye down and also tug on the side of her mouth, causing her to have a scowl on one side of her face. The only way to describe her was as a Tragic Beauty.

I made myself snap out of it. "Oh, thank you Miss Emily. Well seein how you told me your name I'll tell you mine. I'm Mirabelle Tirgarian, but you can call me Mira."

Emily looked at me curiously.

"That's quite a different accent you have. Where are you from?"

Ok this is going to be interesting…

"Well, Miss Emily, I was born and raised in New Orleans. But recently my family wanted me to get in touch with my le….my mom's friends of the Family up in Seattle." That was to close I almost said leopard!

"Do you know where you are Mira?" she looked at me concerned. I was starting to feel bad about lying.

"Not a clue Miss Emily. But what I do know is that I'm somewhere near the ocean." I smiled at her. I started to walk over to the clothes when she stopped me.

"How do you know your close to the ocean?" she asked it in a confused tone, yet it was slightly suspicious. But none the less I felt my inside freeze in my stupidity.

"Well the air just seems cleaner, easier to breath in ya know." I looked at her over my shoulder and smiled and she seemed satisfied with the answer thank the gods.

"Ok I'll leave you to change and when you're done come down stairs, you can meet the rest of the boys." she smiled and walked out of the room. I looked at the clothes and quickly put them on. A black t-shirt that was alittle tight in the bust but it would do and pair of mid-thigh shorts that was loss in the waist. I opened the door a crack and looked out into the hall. The animal in me is more dominate in situations like this when it comes to new places.

I saw the stairs and quickly walked to them and I could hear laughter and roughhousing from down stairs. As I walked down it got quieter and the scent of wolves got stronger till I finally hit the main floor. I looked around to see the leader from before with his arms around Emily and 5 faces I didn't know they all had something kind of pants on with no shirt. I looked around for Jake, since I somewhat knew him but he wasn't around.

"If you're looking for your boyfriend he went to pick up the Vamp-Ohff! What the hell Jared!!" The boy who first addressed me was cut off by another called Jared. I could feel his anger coming off in waves. I felt myself tense for a fight and the animal was ready to defend if necessary.

The leader took charge immediately. "Quil, Embry, Seth get Emily and her," He pointed to me. "Out of here... NOW!" He barked and they acted right away. They grabbed us and took us to another room. I could hear growling and snapping. That's when the scent of Wolves hit my noise stronger than ever!

I felt my animal take over and before I could think before I acted I flashed all the way a crossed the room from the four. I felt my eyes go wide as I just let me cover get blown.

They all looked at me with wide eyes and mouths open. Oh shit, this just keeps getting better and better! How was I going to explain this?

* * *

Hit the little button on the side there and Review please and tell me what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series (where my character is from) or the Twilight saga(where the story takes place) ...but I do own this Idea and Mirabelle Tirgarian so we're good for that part. This takes place in Eclipse and there is no Breaking Dawn so enjoy! ^_^ **_

Sorry it took so long to update people I've been busy…Oh... And *cough* I would like to thank **dolhpin33** for the Review YOU ROCK!!!! *cough* anyway… on with the story…

* * *

I had to get my animal under control so I wouldn't do anything I would regret. I had my hands clenched into fist and I could feel myself shaking.

"Mira," I heard Emily talk to me. "Mirabelle, what did you just do?" She was talking to me like I was some kind of child and no one has talked to me like a child in over 53 years. I took in a very deep breath to keep my anger under control.

"Please Miss Emily don't talk to me like a child, because I haven't been one for quite a while." I said in a clam even tone.

"Now please if you let me explain-" I was cut off by what appeared to be the youngest, Seth, I believe his name was, in the group .

"What's there to explain? You can teleport! That's so COOL!!!" He was acting like a kid in a candy store. I must have had a started look on my face because Quil and Embry started to laugh.

"Like our life couldn't get any weirder!" said the one I believe is Embry.

As if life could not get any worse, Jake chooses at that time to walk into the house and not alone. He had a human girl with him and she smelled like the would-be Daimons from before. But the scent was on her slightly different. I quickly covered my nose because the farther she walked into the room the stronger it got. Damn, it was like she rolled in it! To explain the smell, Its like someone took a bag of those pixy Sticks things, opened every stick and shoved them in my face.

They both stopped and looked at me. The girl looked at me with shock and confusion. While Jake looked torn for some reason, he would look at me then the girl.

"Hey Jake your girlfriend can not only heal fast like us, but she can teleport! It was-"

Quil put his hand over Seth's mouth. And everyone started to talk at once.

I fought my "fight" response and my "flight" response take hold and I flashed into my snow leopard form and ran from the house as quick as I could. I ran into the forest and into the tallest tree I could find and climb like my life depended on it. When I felt it was high enough I stopped and looked down as I felt the others, who followed me, stop under the tree. I looked down at them and hissed in warning as my tail flicked back and forth.

"Jack, who-what was that!?!" said the voice of the girl who smelt like Pixie Sticks.

"Bella just go back to the house with Emily and I'll explain everything when I get the answers."

"No! I want to know what's going on! what was that thing!?!?"

"Bella! She is not a thing!" said Miss Emily sharply than softened her tone. "Sam please don't hurt her, she did nothing wrong, she scared."

"Geez Jake, get your girlfriend under control."

"Paul I swear to god if you don't shut up now I'll-"

"And you'll do what?"

"QUITE! ... Emily don't worry we won't hurt her. Just take Bella back to the house for now. Paul quit now before I give you extra patrol time, Jake calm down and get her down from there."

I let myself lay down on the branch beneath me and let out another hiss in warning. Not even a minute late I heard a shape in take of air. I looked down to my left to see Jake staring at me with awe, relief, and…happiness…I let out a small growl at him.

He snapped out of his trance and climbed to the branch I was on. I backed up so I was pressed against the trunk of the tree.

"Mira please come down. We're not going to hurt you. Just come out of the tree and we can talk to we all can understand wha-"

I quickly flashed into my human form with a plain black t-shirt and shorts.

"Why do you care!?!" I yelled at him. "I'm not human, hell! I'm not even a real animal! I'm a…a…a THING like that girl said and she's right." I felt myself pant from the yelling. And right when I was going to start again, I was pushed/thrown into the tree trunk with a force that surprised me. My vision swam for a bit from hitting my head but when it came back, Jakes face was a few inches from mine. His arms were either side of my head and his body was just barely touching mine and it was shaking slightly.

"You. Are. Not. A. Thing!" I felt my body tremble from two things. Real fear that I hadn't felt for a long time and the heat his body was giving off.

"Look its just… I do ca-" he gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't explain right now. But if you just trust me, even for just a for just a few minutes, we can figure out what is going…" he looked at me with a pleading look.

"I-I…" I looked away from him to swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I felt my human and animal both agree to trust this male in front of me. And them BOTH agreeing doesn't happen very often. I looked back at him to see he was still looking at me with a pleading look. Damn the gods whoever gave him his looks!!!

"I…trust you….Jake," I looked him in the eye. I don't know if he meant it to happen but the smile that came to his face. By the gods it made him even more handsome and I felt my animal and human both AGAIN agree to do whatever it takes to keep that smile on his face. I could feel my face heat up and a small smile come to me face in return.

He gave a sigh of relief, pulled back, and took two steps away from me.

"Right so ummm…Emily was pretty worried about you. Lets head back to the house and we can find out what's going on. What do you say?" He said in a unsure voice.

I looked down to see that the others were already gone, I looked back at Jake and I could help but be a little playful thanks to my animal. .

"Betcha I can beat ya back to the house!" I could just feel my tiger purr with happiness.

The look he gave was first confusion and shock, but then he looked determined. "You're on!" as soon a he said that I jumped out of the tree and I was running to the house. It was the first time in years I actually felt happy…

* * *

**End Scene **

Its late and I'm tired… and REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE GOOD DREAMS!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series (where my character is from) or the Twilight saga(where the story takes place) ...but I do own this Idea and Mirabelle Tirgarian so we're good for that part. This takes place in Eclipse and there is no Breaking Dawn so enjoy! ^_^ **_

Oh… and I would like to thank **_Black Roses Fall _**for the review same as I did before for **_dolhpin33_**... I really appreciate that you two reviewed…. YOU BOTH ROCK!!!!!

Ok moving on...

* * *

As I ran towards the house I couldn't help but remember my family…

_We see a couple sitting peacefully in a gazebo. The man has dark blond hair and turquoise eyes looks about early 30's and the woman with dark chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes slightly young then the man. We see the woman rub her abdomen that is slightly round. They smile at each other and cuddle closer was they look over their children as they run in play, only they aren't just humans but some appear to be either leopards, tigers, or a mixture of both. _

_But one sticks out the most, she wearing white shorts, sandals, and a pale blue shirt with a little chibi tiger cub on it. Her long dark blond hair blows in the wind as she runs and mismatching eyes of light brown and turquoise, sparkle with happiness and mischief. _

"_Mirabelle! Wait up!" Yelled the oldest girl as she chased a younger sister._

"_Ya going to have to catch me, Nikki!" yelled Mira but her running was short lived…_

"_Gotcha ange!" Mira laughed and screamed when a pair of arms grabbed her out of nowhere._

"_No fair, Nicolas you Flashed! Let me go!" yelled said Mira laughing. _

"_Never ma petite soeur!" laughed Nick._

"_Your hanging out with the Bears to much little brother," said Nikki as she caught up with them. _

"_Now that we have you, its time for your lessons belle!" smiled Nikki as she looked at Mira._

"_No! You know I can't do it! I don't want to!" Just as she said that her brother Flashed them to a different area. He put her down gentle and as he did Mira turned from him with a little pout on her face and her arms crossed._

"_Now Belle I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, all you have to do is concentrate," said her brother with a sigh. _

"_I just can't do it Nick. It just doesn't want to listen to me." said Mira as tears started to fill her eyes. _

"_Please…don't crying ange," he pulled her into his arms. "That never solved anything."_

"_I can't help it Nick. I'm not like you!" came the muffled reply as she cried into his shirt._

"_Actually, Belle your more like me then any other of our siblings. Want to know why?" _

_The little girl pulled back from the embrace and sniffed as she looked at her older brother with watery eyes. "Why?" _

_As Nick wiped the tears from the young girls face he said "Because you are both animal and human. Inside you lies the instinct of a predator but the intellect of the human mind. You are very special Belle just like mother, father and I have been telling you all along. You are meant for great things and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." _

_The girl smiled at her brother and throw herself at him for a hug._

"_I love you Nicolas!" _

"_I love you too Mirabelle," what the little girl didn't see was the sad look that passed over his face as he held her…_

I was pulled out of my memory as I was grabbed from behind by Jake, and damn just before I reached the house. I started to laugh as he slowly put me down. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank ya…for what ya said before," I could fell my heart speed up as I looked into his eyes. I can remember my mom telling me about how she felt when she first met dad.

"_Your father had this air of danger to him I kept thinking I shouldn't be attracted to him but he was magnetic, he just kept drawing me back in…" (1)_

"No problem Mira," he gave a smile and just as I was about to object, a cough came from behind me. I quickly turned in surprised to see Sam giving us a "I caught you and I'm disappointed" look. My tiger disapproved of being caught unaware, in any other situation I could be dead.

"Come on you two we have a lot to discuses," he gave an appointed look to me as he walked back into the house. I had to keep a growl from coming out. I'm not one to be bossed around. But it went away as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Please, Mira lets just talk to find out what's going on…" I felt him give a little push and before I even realized it I was sitting on a couch with 9 sets of eyes looking at me with their full attention. My tiger hiss with disapproval and my human wanted to shy away from the looks.

Sam decide to take the lead by talking first. "Why don't we start with who and what you are?"

I cleared my throat a little. "I'm…a Mirabelle Tirgarian…and for what I am…I'm a… what you call a…Were-Hunter."

The room got very tense, very quick. My animal and human tensed as well. As I looked at the faces I saw looks of concern and confusion on Miss. Emily's face and the same with pixy stick girl. Sam looked like he was trying to see If I was a threat or not. A few shared the same look. The others looked confused but Jake showed no expression.

"And what in Hell is a Were-hunter? Are you here to try to kill-" the one in need of anger management was cut off.

"Paul!" Sam snarled at him. "Clam down right now and let her explain." My animal started to feel anxious while the human was nervous.

"What are ya talking about? To kill what?" I Flashed from the couch to Sam before I realized I did it. I heard the pixie stick girl give a startled sound at what I did but I really didn't care.

He gave a growl in warning at my closeness. My animal wanted to meet the challenge but I kept it in check.

"Look," I said as I started to back up from his personal space. "I'm not here to kill anyone! I don't even know how I got here. All I remember is that Gareth sent me on an errand…and then running but I can't remember why, then a bright light, now here I am." as I ranted I started to pace.

"Who's Gareth?" I stopped to look over at Jack who spoke.

"He the owner of the Serengeti Club in Seattle. He's an Arcadian Were-leopard." As soon as that left my mouth I realized my mistake and I slapped my hands over my mouth. _I'm dead…_I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and waited for the lighting bolt to smite me.

"Mira?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see it was Emily. "What's a Arc-kad-ian?" She said it in a quite tone.

"I shouldn't have said that…"

"Then how are we suppose to trust you?" The pixie stick girl talked for the first time since the incident outside.

"That's just it…I'm not supposed to tell. I'm not supposed to tell you any of this! I'm going against the Omegrion!" I suddenly got a wave of fear creep up my spine.

"You have nothing to worry about kid," said a from behind us in the door way. I turned to see someone I was not expecting to see…Savitar…

6'8 in height he was quick scary towering over everyone. His dark hair, goatee, tan skin and light purple eyes gave him an exotic look. His outfit consisted of a Hawaiian shirt and tan khaki with sandals. He looked like anyone you would see at a tropical beach. Expect I knew who he was, and I was scared shitless.

"Who are you?" as soon at this was said, it happened so quick I almost missed it. All the men in the room surrounded Savitar. My animal and human immediately said "DO SOMETHING!!!"

"Savitar! Sir! Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as I Flashed in front of him putting myself in between him and the men. I remember my manners and I bowed quickly and stood back up.

"Well other then being annoyed by these dogs," he pointed to the guys. "I'm here to help you fulfill you true destiny." He said in a bored tone as he picked at his fingernails with full interest.

"Sir, what are you talking about? The Fates hate my ki-!" He but me off.

"I know, that's what I thought too, and I need to finish this up quick there's a wave with my nice on it. See here the thing, the reality of this situation is your not meant to be here. Apparently the Fates found out something important."

"So what does-" I started but was cut me off.

"The _Thiro_." as soon as that left his lips, I felt my heart stop.

"The b-bonding instinct… your joking right? I mean…that just doesn't…"

"Nope I'm not joking and it appears your mate is here…in this world… some how something happened and they ended up here instead and I don't feel like going into the details," He looked around the room at the others.

"So she was meant to come here?" said Sam as he looked at the overseer of the Omegrion.

"Yes, I mean you should already have a clue." he gave a smirk to him and then turned his attention back to me. "Now here's a low down. There are no Daimons, Apollites, Dark-Hunter, Dream-Hunters, or Were-Hunters. Well with the expect to the last one because of you. The only thing you have to worry about now are … real life vampires."

"You mean blood sucking, sun hating, bat changing vampires?"

"No! There not like that!" I turned to see pixie stick girl was standing and looking at me like I just insulted her mother or something.

"Ahh, Miss Isabella Marie Swan its nice to finally meet you. How are the Cullen's?" I stared at Savitar with confusion.

"You see Miss Tirgarian, Isabella here, oh how was it put…oh yes… runs with vampires. She is VERY close with the coven of vampires in the area, one of them in particular that is."

"How so you know the Cullen's?" she said in a defensive tone. I looked at her like she was crazy of even questioning him.

"Oh I know everything. It's a perk to being what I am." He smirked at me.

"And what are you?" asked Jacob. I shot him a look of "Shut up, you Idiot!"

"That's on a need to know bases and the only person who needs to know, already knows. And that would be me. Now Mirabelle I'll make sure that everything you need is taken care of. You'll have money, an Id and anything else I can think of if its important. I wouldn't just leave you here stranded. If you need me just say my name. and I might come, if I'm not busy. I'll see ya later Tigard." and with that he was gone…and he left a very awkward silence for the rest of us to deal with.

* * *

(1) not exactally what she said but close enough...

I know its been a while since I posted the last chapter but recently I got another idea for a Twilight Story and I can't deicied if I should go wtih it or not ... but PLEASE REVIEW this story if you like it! ... that is all for now ...


End file.
